dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter four
Chapter four of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story By late afternoon, Baloo von Bruinwald, Kit Cloudkicker, Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus and Rey Eon the Eoraptor arrive at Higher-for-Hire at Cape-Suzette. Rebecca Cunningham was waiting while her daughter Molly and Wildcat were tinkering on some strange contraption, but halted when they heard a plane and notice Riven's jet fallowing, which Rebecca assumed was the so called "dinosaur" friend of her employees. Riven deploys his jet's landing-gear where the wheels had pontoons screwed on them and parks right beside the Sea Duck after Baloo. When Rebecca saw him she was losing her doubts, he certainly looked real enough, and he wasn't the only one, from the Sea Duck Baloo and Kit had brought a teenage, female Eoraptor, cautiously she walks toward them both, who smile friendly-like, "hi" Riven greeted, "are-are you...?" Rebecca stutters, "real? yes" Riven answers confidently, Rebecca touched him on the shoulder and sure enough, she could find no evidence of fraud, same with Rey, "I don't believe it" she gasped, Molly (who was now ten-years-old and wore larger blue-overalls with a dark-yellow-shirt and hair-ribbons), and Wildcat were equally amazed, "this is awesome" Wildcat squealed like a girl since he loved dinosaurs after all, which earned chuckles from Baloo, "this is so cool" Molly says, "Becky pigtails and Wildcat, meet Riven Plesio and his daughter Rey Eon, Riven and Rey, meet my boss Rebecca "Becky/Beckers" Cunningham, her daughter Molly Cunningham and our mechanic William Wildcat" Baloo introduces, "wait daughter? but you don't look like the same species" Rebecca points out, "it's metaphorical Ms. Cunningham" Rey informs, "wouldn't that mean she's an orphan like Kit?" Molly blurted, Rebecca was about to scold her but Rey didn't mind, "sadly yes, I was orphaned during the money-famine known as the Great Depression for a few years" she admitted, "oh I'm so sorry, I guess you and Kit can relate" Rebecca consoles, though this only made the two pilot-newbies embarrassed which she noticed and thought it was cute, "oh yeah that reminds me, Kit your friend Ernie stopped by, he hopes you'll be able to hang out after you came back, so you better get to it" Molly informs, "oh yeah I forgot, thanks Molly" Rebecca adds, Kit was just about to do so when Baloo stopped "why don't ya take Rey with you, bet she'll fit in your little club" he suggests teasingly prompting some giggles from everyone else but Rey, "Papa-bear" Kit chastised, "come on Kit, she gave you a tour back on our island, so now it's your turn to show her around your home" Riven said reasonably, "okay" Kit conceded and the two teens walk off. Kit was leading Rey toward the Malt-shop: the prime hangout of him and his friends while Rey looked around (and being looked at too for obvious reasons), eventually they arrived and Ernie was chilling at the table closest to the window, like Kit he now wore a purple-shirt with a white stripe in the middle and blackish-shorts. He looks up when he sees Kit but was stunned at Rey, "hey Ernie, I see you've notice my new friend" Kit greets as he and Rey enter the building, "yeah, is she really...uh" Ernie stutters, "yes actually, I am a living-dinosaur" she declares, "but how?" Ernie asks Kit, "long story, lets go get the others and meet at the clubhouse" Kit suggested and they do just that. Back at Higher-for-Hire Riven was being given a tour himself by the gang while unpacking his and Rey's stuff in their new room, Rebecca was still getting over the fact that living-dinosaurs wanted to work for her, "so Riven, I want to thank you for saving Baloo and Kit from the air-pirates" she thanked, "don't mention it, my home rarely gets as much excitement as you guys do, being that we're super isolated and have almost no communication from the outside-world, I won't be surprise if anyone else here will wonder if we're real or not" Riven replies, "so what motivated you to move here besides the boredom?" Rebecca asks curiously, "just thought you could use some more workers, given how you only have like three or so" Riven says, "well I have been itching to hire extra anyway, knowing that Baloo has a tendency to slack off" Rebecca murmurs, "so I've heard" Riven laughs, "I'm right here" Baloo objects in offense, "we know" Rebecca Riven Molly and Wildcat reply with giggles, which Baloo simply huffed at, "so Riven, what kind of plane is yours? I've never seen any like it before" Molly asks, "oh that old thing, it's called the Mesozoic-class x-wing proto-jet, pretty powerful, here I'll show you" he says and brings his new friends back outside. Back with Kit and Rey, they and Ernie gathered the rest of the Jungle-Aces at their little clubhouse, Ernie and Kit decide to keep her as a surprise, "alright now that we're settled, Kit do your thing" Ernie encourages and Kit steps to the podium, "you all will probably have doubts and or questions about my new friend, and I don't blame you, especially since she's a species suppose to be extinct" Kit jokes, gaining questionable looks alright, especially at the "she" and "extinct" parts, "but instead of telling you, I'll simply show you, meet Rey Eon the dinosaur" Kit finishes and Rey took it as her Q to present herself, predictably once she enters the other boys gaped at her, not only that they now have a female member, but a living-dinosaur too, "how?" the hippo, Felix-Hipp (who wore dark-pink-overalls in place of his old blue one and a dark-orange shirt) was the first to speak, "well..." Rey said slyly and with Kit tells them all about their encounter and her home of Isla-Sorna, "...and that's how we met" she finishes, "so you now live with Kit?" the bird, Bert McCrane (who's simply dressed in a brown-jacket) asks, "yep, me and my father-figure, Riven Plesio, he's a plesiosaurus" Rey answers, "wait aren't plesiosaurs supposed to have long-necks and flippers which you lack?" the rabbit, Sam Hopson (who wears a light-blue-shirt similar to Ernie back then and dark-green-jeans) asks, "yes, and well you see..." she began, telling that she was an orphan like Kit and tells them about her orphaning like she did with Kit, needless to say they were stunned, "I thought you were the only one Kit" Oscar Vandersnoot (who now has a white buttoned-up shirt, dark-blue-pants and his hair is combed back, but still has his glasses) remarks feeling sorry for Rey, "eh, I knew a lot of other orphans before her at the orphanage I lived in" Kit clarifies, "and I'm glad Riven wanted to raise me, to all of them" Rey reminisces looking out the doorway, "personally I envy you both, I kinda would like to not have my mom anymore, she's a major nuisance lately" Oscar complains earning looks of surprise, "heheh, but I don't want her to die of course" he hastily adds, "okay, while I'm not completely comfortable with having a girl in our club, let alone a dinosaur one, she does meet our qualifications; she likes airplanes and has had at least two adventures, so Rey, what do you say?" Ernie proposes and all the boys look at her in anticipation, "count me in" Rey declares after thinking about it, and this sealed the deal: Rey was officially the club's first female member, and the boys all cheer, "say Rey, I would love to see your father's plane" Bert says, "come on then, you'll love it" she accepts and they head to Higher-for-Hire. By the time they got there Riven had just finished showing Wildcat, Molly and Rebecca the plane's details, "for a prehistoric race, this thing sure is advanced" Rebecca notes, "yeah well, it's still in the experimental stage, like all jets" Riven says, "were you really in the military?" Molly asks, "oh yeah, I was one of the best they've ever had" Riven answers, "I could see from those medals" Rebecca jokes just as Kit Rey and the Jungle-Aces arrive, Wildcat was the first to see them, "oh Jungle-Aces" he greets, Riven notices too, "friends of Kit?" he asks, "yes actually" Baloo answers, indeed when they came up to him they were blown away again, "whoa" Sam whistles, "I've never seen a plane like this before" Felix notes examining the jet, "it's called, rather understandably, the Mesozoic-class x-wing, oh and name's Riven Plesio" Riven greets and in turn all the boys do the same, "you in to ninjas too?" Ernie wonders noticing Riven's swords, "yeah in fact I studied ninjutsu before joining the air-force" Riven informs, "you're a ninja too?" Molly gapes, "oh yeah, here I'll show you" Riven answers, he had Wildcat positioned with a wooden-board held out as Riven draws out his swords, Rebecca and Baloo were a bit apprehensive about Wildcat but Rey assures them it was fine, in a flash Riven slices and dices everywhere and when he was done, the board collapses into a dozen pieces, yet Wildcat didn't have a scratch anywhere, "that was rad" Ernie cheers clapping, Riven took a bow in thanks. At sunset the gang were having dinner at the Cunningham apartment, "say Rebecca, you and Molly are like mother and sister to Kit aren't you?" Riven asks curiously, the two female-bears look at the male ones, "it's alright, they know" Kit assures, "yeah actually, Kit is like a son to me" Rebecca admits causing Kit to blush, "and a bother" Molly adds, "well if it's no trouble, think you could be the same to Rey too?" Riven proposes making Rey blush, "Riven" she hissed, "aw of course, we'd be honored" Rebecca accepts and Rey didn't have any objections. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series